My Jacked Up Life With Sasuke Uchiha
by Death's Daughter21
Summary: I don't know what God had against me, but when He put Sasuke Uchiha in my life, everything I thought was normal went haywire. My first fanfic. Please don't hate. It may be crappy, but I don't care. P.S. All flames will be used to make a fire to roast marshmallows. Sasuke/OC DISCONTINUED.
1. Why ME?

My Jacked Up Life With Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sup guys! This is my first fanfic. No flames, mean comments, or hating. Oh and one other thing: I DON'T in any way own Naruto. If I did, it would be in Sasuke's POV. BTW Im using my OC Dakota McGummery!**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Summary: I don't know what God had against me, but when He put Sasuke Uchiha in my life, everything I thought was normal went haywire.

**Chapter 1: Why me?!**

Hi! I'm 17 years old, and my name is Dakota McGummery. I live about 5 minutes outside the large city of Kohana. My life has never been right. When I was 3, my father left, and when I was 12, my mother killed herself. I've been in the orphanage since. _'I can't wait till my birthday!'_ My birthday was 3 days away. At the orphanage, when a child turns 18, they are taken to a rich family to work. _'I'm not going to that happen to me. I'm going to get a real job in the real world. I just need to start looking.' _I went to the mall to look for that job. I spotted Clare's. "Excuse me," I said," I'm looking to apply for a job?" "Oh, yes! I'll just get that for you. Here. You'll just need to fill out all your information and have a parent or guardian sign," the sales lady said. I only nodded.

'_One down, one to go.' _I then walked to Hot Topic, but before I did that, I had to find a bathroom to change. After I changed, I went to Hot Topic. I went through the same process as I did in Clare's. I accepted the papers and walked out. But as I walked out, I passed by non-other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. As I walked passed, Sasuke smirked. I didn't even give him the satisfaction of looking at him. I just made sure I had my purse (with my clothes in it) and I kept on walking. Sasuke must have thought it was amusing, 'cause he followed me.

I walked out of the mall, to the parking lot, then to my car. Sasuke still followed me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Alright 'Mr. Big-shot'! What in the name of fucking sam hell do you want?!" I asked, pissed off. "You," was all he said. "Go die," was how I responded. I turned and walked to my car. "Hn," followed by receding footsteps. _'Thank God!' _I just got in my car and left.

"Welcome back!" was said in a chorus of voices. "I hope you did well, Dakota," my BFF, 15 year old Lola said. "Yes, I did. And you'll never believe who I ran into!" I said. "Tellmetellmetellme!" Lola said quickly. "Sasuke Uchiha!' I said. "OMG! No way! Get out!" Lola said, running off.

Let me tell you a little about Lola. She's a HUGE Sasuke Uchiha fan, and Lola wants to work for his family. I, on the other hand, completely hate him. Sasuke Uchiha is a major jackass and a snob. Lola would have a fit if she knew that Sasuke talked to and wanted me. _'I would rather die than be anything with him. Sasuke is like a nightmare to me.' _I turned around and looked outside, and to my horror, the very person getting out of a classic 1964 black Mustang, was non-other than Sasuke Uchiha, my nightmare.


	2. I'm your what NOW?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I understand that this may not be the best story you've read, but I'm really trying. So if you like the story, please comment. Thanks. Oh, and before I forget. I already wrote chapter 3, so when I post it, I wouldn't mind a few ideas. Though I have an idea for a later chapter.**

Chapter 2: I'm your what?!

Sasuke looked up at me and smirked. Glaring, I turned and walked away from the window. I slowly marched to my room (on the second floor!). Lola bounded in behind me. "I can't believe that Sasuke Uchiha is here! I bet he's here for a new maid. Or lover. I could totally be his lover," Lola said. "Yeah. Like he would date a 15 year old who acts like an 8 year old," I snapped. Lola runs out of the room in a huff. I closed the door after she left. Turning on some music, I got to work on my applications. When I was done, I put the applications in my bag.

Suddenly, I heard many (and I mean many!) girlish screams. _'Ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke Uchiha has entered the building. Men please hold on to your women.' _Laughing at the thought, I went down for dinner. Slightly smiling, I walk into the dining room. I went to look for my chair and I grew ferrous. Sasuke was sitting in my spot! "Come to tha kitchen, Dakota child. I'll let ya eat first," said, the cook, Rosa. I walked in to the kitchen and said, "Thanks Rosa." Getting a plate, I took my helping and then some. After say grace, I dug in.

"Rosa! Where is Dakota?" I heard Lola say. "Child! Sit down, eat ya food and don't yell!" Rosa snapped. "Sorry, Rosa," Lola replied. I looked from my spot in the kitchen and watch. Rosa looked at Sasuke and said, "She is in tha kitchen, child. Don't bother her. She upset that this boy is sittin' in her spot." "I didn't relies that the seats were claimed," I heard a deep voice, most likely Sasuke. "She'll live, child," Rosa said.

I went to find the chocolate cake. "Child, what do ya think ya doin'?" Rosa asked. "Eating' a small piece of cake," I said. After eating the piece of cake, I cleaned my plate and walked out of the kitchen. Lola or anyone else paid me any mind. I could feel eyes burning holes through the back of my head, but I ignored it. I walked, almost running, as fast as I could up the stairs, down the hall and in to my room. Leaning against the door, I sighed.

Someone, most likely Lola, jogged up the stairs, ran down the hallway and knocked on my door. "Dakota! Come out! I know you're in there. Come meet Sasuke!" Lola said. "Nope. Don't want to," I said. "Fine, then I'll go get Sasuke," Lola said and ran off. I opened the door and said, "Oh HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! You bring him up here and I'll throw both of you over the railing!" "Dakota, that's not nice," Lola said. "Like I always say, I don't play well with others!" I yelled.

I shut my door and listened to Lola's steps as she went back down stairs. _'God, Life's a bitch!' _Next thing I know, I hear two pairs of feet run up the stairs, and down the hallway towards my room. "She's in here Sasuke. She probably won't open the door, so you'll have to," Lola said. "Thanks" I heard a voice say, most likely Sasuke. Then I heard a pair of footsteps retreat. "Da-ko-ta~! Open the door please," Sasuke said.

'_Oh, hell no! Not him.' _I backed away from the door. When I didn't respond, Sasuke opened the door. "Get out!" I said. "Nope," Sasuke said, as he closed and locked my door. Sasuke got me cornered on my bed. "Get out of my room, get out of the building, get out of town, get out of the country!" I yelled. Sasuke silences me with a kiss. I gasped, and Sasuke took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I couldn't take it, so I punched him in the face. Sasuke fell over the side of the bed.

Panting, I said, "Stay the fuck away from me!" "I can't do that." "Why the fuck not?" After a long silent moment, Sasuke said, "Because I love you." "How can you love me? We don't know each other!" I said. "Actually, I know of you. You are a hardworking, independent, one-of-a-kind, caring, smart, creative girl," Sasuke said. As Sasuke listed all those things, my face got redder and redder, till I looked like a tomato. "God, please stop talking. Those things aren't true," I said.

"Yes they are. I've looked into your file. My father wanted to use you as a maid, but my mother, brother and I agreed to have you as my wife," Sasuke said. "You may know of me, Sasuke. But I know nothing of you. You're leaving me at a disadvantage," I said. "Well. We'll still get married. 'Cause I have the ring. You'll move in with me and my family. You'll have your own room of course. Plus, an art studio, music room, etc." Sasuke said.

I was speechless. I couldn't even talk. "Just give me a minute to think. This is so much to take in," I said. "Take all the time you need," Sasuke said. I digested the information. Looking up, I said, "Yes, I'll marry you, with one condition. You'll have take me out on one date," I said. "I'm fine with that," Sasuke said. He pulled me into a really passionate kiss.

**Me: **I hope you guys loved it. Yes I did make it a little longer. I know I said I wrote chapter 3, but I may rewrite it. Not sure yet.

**Death:** Please R&R. My daughter doesn't own any Naruto characters, except for the three OCs she created. They are: Dakota, Lola, and Rosa. The other children in the orphanage are nameless OCs, for they aren't really important.

**Me: **Thanks for reading. And please no flames!


	3. I'm His?

**Sorry for the late update! This is chapter 3, and I'm gonna change a lot of thing from what I originally wrote, like what I did in the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 3: I'm HIS?!

Sasuke pulled me out of my room, down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the large living room. Everyone joined them and got real quite. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make. Dakota and I are getting married. I hope you'll all be able to make it when we decide a date," Sasuke said. Everyone erupted in cheers. Lola had the look of shock on her face. She came towards me and pulled me away from Sasuke. He looked at me and I shrugged, following Lola.

"How could you? How could you go off and marry Sasuke? You know I had dib's on him," Lola said. "I'm so sorry, Lola. I couldn't help it, ok. Sasuke was seducing me. With that voice of his, his looks, and his eyes, I couldn't help it," I said. "But, Dakota! You said that you didn't like him! I wanted to marry him and have his babies! And just took that all away from me! How could you?!" Lola said, crying. "I'm sorry, Lola, but somethings happen that can't be stopped. I didn't want this to happen, but it did. There's no going back. This wouldn't have happen if you didn't bring Sasuke up to my room. And besides, I don't want to break off the engagement, 'cause I'm kind of afraid of how Sasuke will react. And Sasuke is known to be possessive," I said.

Lola just looked at me, then she ran for the stairs, going up and disappeared. _'I guess I deserved that.' _Walking back to Sasuke, I told him everything was ok. "Well then, that's good. Guess what?" Sasuke asked. "What, Sasuke?" I asked. "I'm staying here for the night. I'm also helping you pack, because you are moving in with me tomorrow," Sasuke said. "Um… Ok," I said.

Walking hand in hand, we got to my room. I opened the door and walked in. Sasuke followed. "Sorry that the room is small," I said. "It's ok. Now, where are the boxes?" Sasuke asked. "In the closet. There might be ten or fifteen of them. I'm not sure," I said. Sasuke got the boxes out, and we started my packing. We were able to get most of the packing done before we collapsed on the bed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, which made me feel safe, and we fell asleep.

In the morning, I tried to get up, but Sasuke's arms and legs were tangled around me. I had to slither up onto the pillow and over Sasuke just to get out of bed. I grabbed my bag of bathroom stuff, and took a shower. After the shower and getting changed, I walked into my room. I just stared at Sasuke as he changed. "So, when are the moving people getting here?" I asked. "In about an hour or so. We should get your stuff down stairs to make it easier for them," Sasuke said. "First, I'd like if we have breakfast. Rosa should be up by now," I said. "How would you know when she is up?" "Because ever since I was little, I would always get up before everyone else. During that hour, Rosa would teach me how to make my breakfast," I explained.

"Oh, ok. Let's go eat then," Sasuke said, as we made our way down stairs quietly. We went into the kitchen, and to Sasuke's surprise, I was right. "Mornin', child 1 and child 2. What can I do for ya?" Rosa asked. "Can you make a breakfast that I'll never forget, Rosa? And if you're wondering why I ask this, it's because I'm leaving with Sasuke today before everyone gets up," I said. Rosa looked at me real hard and she pulled me in to a bear hug, which I returned. "Child," Rosa started to cry, "why would you leave? I understand that you two are going to marry, but can't you wait for everyone else?" "I can't, Rosa. If I do that then I may never want to leave. I have to do this. After breakfast, I'm going to write a note. You'll need to give it to Miss. Susie, ok?" I asked. Rosa nodded.

After breakfast, Sasuke and I took my six (and I mean 6!) boxes and put them in the foyer. I got a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear everyone, _

_I'm sorry I'm not at breakfast laughing at Ace's jokes, or comforting Jay Lynn, but I'll always love yall. Early this morning, I left with Sasuke Uchiha, my lover. I'm sorry to do this to you, but it has to be done. Nothing of mine will be in my room. I wish I could be there with you, but I can't. I wouldn't be able to say this in person and for that I'm sorry. _

_With much love,_

_Dakota P.S. My room goes to Lola, for she is now the oldest child. _

As I finished writing, I was on the verge of tears. I handed the note to Rosa. She gave me one last hug. All my stuff was already in the moving truck. Looking around, I spotted Sasuke leaning up against the black Mustang. Walking away from the place I had called home for the last five years, I had died a little inside knowing that I won't be able to return, ever. I walked to Sasuke, who gave me a peck on my cheek. Smiling, I got into the car. Sasuke started the car and we drove away. I then started to cry. "Why are you crying, love?" Sasuke asked. "Because I won't be going back there ever again. But that's ok," I said. "We'll be home soon, love," Sasuke said. Looking in the rearview mirror, I saw the orphanage disappear before my eyes. _'I'm going to have a better future.' _

**There you have it! Sorry for the late update! Had exams and homework. I have a request for yall. I can't think of a way to continue the story, so I'll let yall think of a way to twist the story. When I choose, I'll put up the name of who I think came up with the best one. So…Let the writing begin! Go!**


	4. Meeting his FAMILY?

**Sup guys! This is chapter 4. I got my topic from a friend, Cheshire Cat 197. The topic is: Your gonna have to read to fine out! I hope yall will love it! New OC! Sasuke's little sister Suki! **

**Chapter 4: Meeting his FAMILY?**

Driving towards the Uchiha Manor, I could see that it was at least 3 stories tall. Most of the lights were on. I gasped as I saw the brick wall that surrounded the manor. "Impressed, love? I've got more to show you after we get you moved in, ok?" Sasuke asked. "Sure. We can do that, but I'll still have to meet your family, babe. But that can wait," I said. Sasuke smiled a true genuine smile. I couldn't not smile back. _'Guess I'm trapped. Sasuke, how did you do that? How did you trap me? I'm like one of the hardest girls to get. I guess you truly are my soul mate, my number one man.' _

We went in to a secret tunnel that opened up to the front of the manor. A 'wow' escaped me and Sasuke smirked. Once stopped, we got out and walked hand in hand towards the house. He opened the door and we walked into a dark, long hallway. After walking pass too many doors to count, we finely stopped. Sasuke opened the door and right there was the living room. Sitting in a big black Lay-Z-Boy chair, was Sasuke's father, Fugaku, sitting across from him, was Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Over at a computer, typing away, was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. Playing on the ground next to her was Sasuke's little sister Suki.

Itachi looked up and smiled. "They're here," Itachi said. The other 3 heads looked up at us. Sasuke pulled me into the room and said, "Guys, this is Dakota McGummery, and she is my fiancée. You might be thinking why, but you cannot abject." His mom, Mikoto, came up and introduced herself, "Hello, Dakota. I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi's mother. I hope you'll love it here." "Good evening, Dakota. I'm Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi and Sasuke's father," Fugaku said. Then Sasuke's little sister came towards us. "Hello! I'm Suki! Sasuke and Itachi's baby sister," she said.

"Nice to meet you all. And Itachi, you're still a jackass," I said. Everyone laughed except Itachi, who glared sat me. "Well, I'm gonna help Dakota get settle in and then we can eat and talk," Sasuke said, pulling me out of the room. Walking down the hall, I saw some people moving my stuff. "Where are they taking my things?" I asked. "To my room. I won't have you sleeping by yourself. Itachi gets grabby sometimes," Sasuke answered. "Ok. That makes- wait. Is this a way for you to get me into your bed?" I asked. Sasuke only smiled. I got pissed off at him.

In Sasuke's room, I had my own dresser, and half the closet. After putting my stuff away, and cleaning the room a bit, we made our way to the formal dining room. The rom itself was huge, but in the middle of the room was a long oval table. At one end was Fugaku, and at the other end was Mikoto. Itachi was in the middle. Suki was across from him. Sasuke and I sat on either side of Mikoto. She talked nonstop. Asking questions about anything and everything. She told me stories of when Sasuke and Itachi were little, and at times Sasuke or Itachi would almost cough up their food.

I would laugh at other times. It was really fun being around them. At 11, Sasuke and I left them and went to bed. In his room was a different thing. "Sasuke! How can you stand your mother? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but she can talk you to death!" I said. "I know. She has a mouth on her. Mother will make you fall asleep," Sasuke said. "Yeah, but I thought it was cute when she told me about your childhood. You had a better childhood than I ever did," I said. "Whatever makes you say that? I bet you had a better childhood than I did," Sasuke said. "No I didn't. I never really had a childhood. I don't remember my dad because he walked out on my mom and me when I was 3. Then when I was 12, my mom killed herself because of the grief. I was at the orphanage since then, and then you came along and took me away," I said.

"Man, you really did have a horrible childhood. But that ok! I'm gonna change that," Sasuke said. "How?" I questioned. "You'll see tomorrow. Let's get to sleep," Sasuke said. I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom and changed. After brushing my teeth, I walked back into the bedroom. Sasuke was faced away from me, but I saw that he had muscles. I mean like that he worked out a lot. Sasuke must have felt me staring, because he turn around and saw me smiling. "Like what you see?" he asked. "Hell yes, I do," I said. Laughing I climbed in to bed. Sasuke climbed in after me. He wrapped his arms around me. Feeling safe for the first time in years I fell asleep.

**Well! There you go! And if I hadn't said this before: ****I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO PEOPLE! IT BELONGS TO SOME JAPAENES GUY!**

**Thanks for reading! I have some ideas about what I'm going to do next. You'll just have to wait and read!**


End file.
